What I Can See
by Aki7
Summary: The three Magic Knights are preparing to go home. But one of them is not willing to go home back to Tokyo. All feelings ensue from the bet the three had. PLEASE R&R!!
1. The bet

What I See  
  
An MKR Fic.  
  
By:d red g--Akako  
  
AN: Moshi-moshi!!Becoming insane to the things I'm doing... The start will not be a bit relevant yet to the title (why do I give such titles?) Can't stop harnessing things... stress relief from the constricted write-ups I'm having lately and caught a wretched cold! Owwww what will I do?  
  
1:The Bet  
  
[Start]  
  
"Hm--well you see, said the name you weren't supposed to say..." Fuu remarked, continuing " Which means Miss Hikaru you will have consequences for that." Her usually crystalline glasses became clouded and she wore a weird leer on her lips.  
  
" Yup, that's flat. For the two of us not be hard on you Hikaru, we shall give you the privilege of having to choose your consequence; of course we also have to join in.," a grinning Umi said.  
  
"B-b-but I only said, I mean, I just said Eagle's name!--" Hikaru said defensively. "Oops."  
  
"Hee, hee Slipped again, Miss Hikaru!" Fuu exclaimed.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! It seems that we have to choose for ourselves then!"  
  
Then that time, Lantis came in the lounge curious about the noise there. Sneaking at the back, he surprised one of them.  
  
"What's happening Ladies?"  
  
"OI! Lantis!" Umi shrieked in astonishment.  
  
"There you are, Hikaru." Lantis said, and then gave a puzzled look at Hikaru.  
  
"Hey Umi! You said the name!!" Hikaru jumped with glee knowing that she lost too. " She lost! She lost!" goofing around her while Fuu grinned evilly. (Can she do that?)  
  
"What do you mean? Is there something we others don't know?" The tall, black- clad man asked the three.  
  
" Oh that? Well, A simple bet."  
  
"Oh, I see. Going back, I was looking for you Hikaru."  
  
"Really? Why?" leaped into his arms, and hugged him tightly, making the mage swordsman ruffled.  
  
"Ahem, ahem."  
  
"I was just going to ask then if you saw either Primera or Mokona." He asked.  
  
"I saw Sir Mokona and Miss Primera by the room awhile ago." The Magic knight of the wind said.  
  
"...!" Just then when Hikaru was going to start, the double doors opened and came bursting was [a chibi] Eagle.  
  
Now there were five of them in the room, the new temporary occupant of the lounge was very tearful at the moment. "Has anyone seen my beloved head band? Lantis have you seen it?" (Just in case you might be thinking, THAT'S NOT THE ONE FOR GIRLS It's the one he wears `round his forehead) He turned to Lantis as he saw him there.  
  
" Oh yes! I mean no--" came the reply. "I was searching for Mokona and Primera--but it seems that they can't be found anywhere; except for a glimpse for the ladies here."  
  
"Argh well that------- Primera took it from me when I was talking to Lantis!" a furious Vision talked through gritted teeth. "Eagle!!"  
  
"Mr. Vision, pleas calm down" Fuu told him.  
  
"Uhh...is the headband colored black?" Umi then enquired and Eagle nodded in response.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We are sorry to say this Mr. Vision, to inform you, Sir Mokona well, ate them both..." Fuu's expression was like of that informing failure in an entrance test.  
  
"Eagle--I `m so sorry but by the time I saw them it was too late. The three of us were busy talking to each other when I saw Primera fluttering with it and was muttering to herself. Mokona was napping here opened his mouth and all and ate Primera and all. Maybe because he got disturbed. And when the time I saw Mokona I told him off and yelled it was yours, he just got away. And so I lost the dare..." Hikaru sadly explained.  
  
" WAAAAHHH!!!.... What dare?" Eagle became curious.  
  
"Oh all right explain Fuu what that was all about." Umi told Fuu.  
  
The story goes on that no one of them three should call all the men around by the names. Unless it was sooo unenviable of a too highly- respected person--and guru Clef was not absolutely out of question, for Umi didn't want him the only one not to be called by something else.  
  
And because the three agreed that there will only three loses, the dare will end. Hikaru of course, lost to two and Umi one, it is very obvious then that Fuu won. So the two with the least loses, gives the consequences.  
  
"Now I understand." Eagle said. "So what will Hikaru's consequence be?"  
  
"Uhh lemme think." Umi thought for about a second and asked Fuu if she would agree to it.  
  
"OK" Fuu's remark of agreement came. " Tell it Fuu." The blue-haired girl pushed her to say.  
  
"No way miss Umi. I don't have the guts to." And pointed to Lantis.  
  
"Oh alright." She gruffly said, and whispered something to Lantis. "This is what you will do (whisper) on the (whisper)..."  
  
"That would be easy" Lantis broke in at what she was saying.  
  
"No! I'M NOT FINISHED YET, IT'S IN PUBLIC!!!" she finished it  
  
Kailu Lantis shot a "why-did-you-loose" look at his koi, and flamed, "NO!!" (At whatever Umi said)  
  
"So what will I do?" the redhead piped in a question. "Can you tell me now? Pretty Please?"  
  
"Okay here." And again, Umi whispers what she said to Lantis into Hikaru's ears.  
  
"What? I don't even know how to..."  
  
"You mean you don't know how to k-i-s-s?"  
  
"U-huh." (All sweat drops) She told them  
  
"I'm saved!" Lantis cried in delight.  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Fuu and Umi said.  
  
"Excuse me, does the punishment have to do with the word k-I-s-s-I-n-g?" Eagle got a nick of something in his mind. "I think I know it already. What about the second one instead?" Eagle said smiling.  
  
" This concludes you also Miss Umi will tatadadada!!! -Will also do the second consequence: That would be cross dressing!!"  
  
"Cross dress? That would be easy. I guess."  
  
"Yes, very easy Miss Shidou and Miss Ryuuzaki. Cross dress with the clothes of the leaders of Autozam and Chizeta!"  
  
"WHAT?" Hikaru, Eagle and Umi all chorused.  
  
"You mean me and Hikaru?!" Eagle resonated at Fuu.  
  
"At least that's easy, but, WHAT ABOUT ME AND CHIZETAN CLOTHES? NEVER!!" Umi cried in protest.  
  
"Alas, Miss Umi that's what I want." Fuu's glasses clouded again.  
  
Umi still wanted to protest but Fuu's index finger wagged in the air.  
  
"Noo..." They groaned.  
  
~Owari~  
  
AN: Well what ya say? Does it sound "happy, happy" to be a fic? All right it maybe weird. Please R&R do flame anything unless you want me to kill you if the flame is life threatening. Arigatou and Sayonara minna-san!  
  
E-mail: death_scythe@hotmail.com or eaglevis39@hotmail.com 


	2. Untitled (1st Half)

What I See  
  
Part 2 (first half.) Untitled  
  
AN: Sorry I took long to add here… I got so driven of by the other fic. Why does this happen that the other has a perfected plot when I couldn't arrange this! Hope you would still like this. I divide this to two parts. Bec. It is soo long.  
  
I made Hikaru-chan more mature by any sense I think at the second half of this chap.  
  
"I don't wanna!" Hikaru retorted, flinging her arms at her sides.  
  
"Well you have to." Lantis' said seriously and turned to Eagle who was with them walking down the hall. "She lost right, Eagle?" But still Hikaru insisted that didn't want to.  
  
"Don't be hard-headed…. Like me." Lantis said exasperatedly.  
  
"Yup that's Kailu Lantis alright, like me and you." Eagle snickered. "'Coz you lost right? How did the Magic Knights fight the invaders? Fair and square, right?" he whispered to her ear. Hikaru gave no reply to this; yep they did; that was expected from her. Be just, she couldn't cheat.  
  
"If you don't want, I'm going to make you to." And lifted her with his strong arms so suddenly that Hikaru didn't get the chance to dodge. He smiled at Hikaru who turned red like her hair. "Hey!"  
  
Eagle laughed at the couple. To be true, he almost fell for her. Instead he restrained himself and his best friend did in his place.  
  
He believed the couple was cute and adorable. He couldn't resist asking how come that two persons fell for each other when they were about as opposite in many ways. Lantis was cold and silent, while Hikaru was warm and vibrant.  
  
Maybe something unknown, do bring people together. And Hikaru had told him before that she love Lantis for some indefinite reason.  
  
Yes. She'd only love the master swordsman of Cephiro. Luckily, Hikaru broke the pillar system or she would be suffering the same fate as princes Emeraude had with Zagato.  
  
The commander snapped out of his thoughts as they reached the corridor to Hikaru's new room. This room was given to her upon her arrival with the other knights a week before.  
  
"Seems that you new room is bigger Hikaru." Lantis remarked.  
  
"Wow! This room is big! It's so kawaii!"  
  
"Excuse?" Eagle and Lantis questioned.  
  
"I mean cute, nice and cozy."  
  
"Oh…" the two men said with one voice. Lantis was still carrying her placed her gently on the bed covered with white linen. Then Hikaru smiled at him. "Sleeping time, Lantis. Someone might run unto you again and chase you down the hall like La Farga and Ferio did." Lantis scowled at her. "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"I was just joking Lantis. Good night, Eagle-kun; g'night to you Lantis and thanks for the lift."  
  
"Good night Hika-chan"  
  
"Good night Hikaru." And the two [bishies] went out of the room.  
  
``````````````````  
  
"I'm looking forward for you to kiss Hikaru. Dunno, bit hard doing it in public?" his tone playful.  
  
"Yeah… sort of." Lantis spoke in the casual voice he usually does alone with Eagle and Hikaru herself.  
  
They strolled the long corridors silently. Passing by a room upon which three women's voices could be heard, one of them spoke in a high airy tone. Which of course both Lantis and Eagle recognize: Umi's.  
  
"No! I don't want to wear Tarta's dress! Can't it be Tatra's instead?"  
  
"Why you! This is the clothing you can wear if you are in Chizeta!"  
  
"Now, now. She's right. This is Cephiro—haha, you should change and get you a revamp."  
  
"ARGH! Why did you loose anyway?!"  
  
And as usual, the two didn't catch on very much at the short conversation they heard spilling out of the room.  
  
Eagle and Lantis kept on walking until they reached the indoor castle gardens ad sat at the fountains that were I the middle of the garden. This was one of Lantis' favorite places around the castle indoors.  
  
"Aren't you worried that Mokona ate Primera?" Eagle bit his lip.  
  
"Well somehow yes. She's a good companion you know."  
  
At this Eagle thought of what good companion the pixie must be, berating at Lantis while he remained silent. "But he might be digesting my headband."  
  
"Seems that your headband is more important."  
  
"No it just has sentimental value and important things related to it." Eagle said quietly then turned to his left where Lantis sat. "I wonder how opposites attract. I mean people with very big differences but still find something common in each other." He stated more as he saw the expression Lantis had after he said that.  
  
"Why do pairs in that way look weird or does it refer to someone in particular?"  
  
"Why, dear friend—you are so *dense* today" Kailu's friend chuckled with a hint of reasoning in his eyes. "You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You and Hikaru. And you haven't kissed her! ---Ouch!" Two fists barraged his head, ruffling the silvery-blonde mane. "What did you say?" Lantis retaliated push his fists harder.  
  
"You haven't kissed her—LEMMEGO!" Eagle's face had patches of scarlet due to the pain that Lantis was putting.  
  
"AHEM. What are you exactly doing to my best friend?"  
  
"Nothing exactly life-threatening."  
  
"Oh Geo good to see you…" Eagle smiled at his co-league. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing really that can kill you if you answer unless—" He shot a look at Lantis. "What? I'm not killing him."  
  
"Did you see that festering ball of white fluff and the noisy blabber mouth?" Geo changed the subject. "I mean the cotton ball and the insect or whatever she was."  
  
This was definite that he was referring to Mokona and Primera because he called the other a "she" with wings.  
  
"That's a pixie, Geo." Lantis' dismayed correction was made.  
  
"Whatever! They ate my mars bars!!" he growled through clenched teeth and his fists into tight balls. "I'm gonna get them for this!"  
  
"Shallow." Eagle& Lantis said unanimously.  
  
"Umm well you see I ate those mars bars." Eagle ran out reach as Geo tried to grab him by the collar and gave a grimace. "AHHH! Save me!!"  
  
[First half fin.]  
  
AN: Sorry bout that. But the next half of this will be on the next chap. it's getting too long. ^,^; *Sweat drops* I know, but what can I do? Do want to read a single chap that has about six pages? The next part is there so go on if u really want. Flame bout that if you want… but don't flame something life-threatening… Email me at: death_scythe@hotmail.com or at eaglevis9@hotmail.com 


	3. Untitled (2nd Half)

What I see  
  
Part 2 (second half.) Untitled  
  
AN: Sorry I took long to add here… I got so driven of by the other fic. Why does this happen that the other has a perfected plot when I couldn't arrange this! Hope you would still like this. I divide this to two parts. Bec. It is soo long.  
  
I made Hikaru-chan more mature by any sense I think at the second half of this chap.  
  
"Umm well you see I ate those mars bars." Eagle ran out reach as Geo tried to grab him by the collar and gave a grimace. "AHHH! Save me!!" Eagle gave a shrill yell as Geo at last caught him. "WHY YOU EA—"  
  
"WHO THE ---- WAS THAT? I WAS EATING MY LOLLIPOP IN PEACE WHEN SOMEONE SHREECHED AND I GOT SCOLDE BY MASTER CLEF BECAUSE HE GOT AWAKEN!!" a voice boomed in the garden making the birds in one of the trees there flutter away.  
  
"I'm out of here." Lantis dismissed himself as Prescea chased off Eagle and Geo. She was picturing in her mind on how to torture the two: pulling their ears…etc.  
  
Lantis was lucky enough that Prescea didn't grab him and start chasing him off like the on Hikaru stated.  
  
Walking by the dimly lit corridors, he passed the same corridor that leads to Hikaru's room. One look at it and it wasn't ajar, so he quickly reached for the handle but hesitated. He knew it wouldn't hurt if he would see his beloved in her room just to check on her.  
  
Pushing the door gently, his was astounded to see Hikaru by the window. She had already changed her clothes that she wore that day and was wearing lavender pajamas.  
  
She just sat there staring at the Cephiran moon. Looking like she was into deep thought.  
  
"Hikaru why aren't you sleeping yet?" Lantis mildly asked as he approached her. "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Ne? Nothing…" her voice fade that was too much a give away that she was thinking. She couldn't lie as she saw his usually cold face with much concern for her. "I know there is"  
  
Those brilliant eyes suddenly showed confusion.  
  
"Can you tell me what will you do if you are to choose: leave everything to be with someone you love or give up your love for that person and move on with your life without our beloved?" She had just a question in the basis of what she was actually going through. The evidence was there that such thing wouldn't come into her mind if just lived in Cephiro.  
  
Yes what will he do? Her fate wasn't of the old pillar but that was just of the similar case.  
  
He though for a while and came up with an answer. "It depends in you. You decide for yourself. But as for me I would choose to go on without the one I love. I cannot have everything."  
  
"Is that troubling you? I know how hard that ordeal would be. It depends on you, and it's better that way. You can still return anytime you want right?"  
  
"You think so? But if I wanted to be with you…"  
  
"Eve if we're apart I will still love you." Making this a reassuring that he wouldn't love anybody else except her.  
  
He took her into his arms and lest made her feel better. Hikaru didn't shed tears as before. And she was sure of her self—it depends on her.  
  
"Never mind about that hm? Save if you doubt me."  
  
"No, of curse not Lantis."  
  
There was a moment of silence as she remained in Lantis' arms until he began a new topic. "So what will you do about the bet?"  
  
"Huh? I mean—I don't know…It's not that I don't know how to… but I was just think of what you think."  
  
"Well I would rather be surprised if you do that. And wouldn't like them gawking at us." The mage swordsman chortle and looked down at her to see her face more clearly. Then he commented that she was taller already.  
  
"You mean you really think I'm small?" the magic knight said offended. (Stress marks start popping out) "I get that these days. I just have short legs that's all."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. But I just wanted to tell how better you look right now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If I were you, you should go to sleep already, it's late." Hikaru stared at him for a moment and flung her arms around his neck," You aren't supposed to say that when you yourself are up this late. Good night."  
  
The swordsman ran his hand through her smooth red hair that fell freely past her waist and said "Good night." For one last time, he cupped her delicate ivory-toned face that glowed under the moonlight and kissed her soft lips. Both closed their eyes and savored the moment until they had to part, running out of breath. "I love you the way you are."  
  
"And so do you." Hikaru returned for this final moment of the evening.  
  
[Owari]  
  
2nd half finish!! Was it boring? Anyway, I just had so much fun. I mean I originally meant the kissing part b a French kiss but I might get a quirk out and go across the NC-17 border. Dream, I wouldn't write again bout that kind…. please review thanks for the patience!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hika-chan: Whom do you think you are to tell that I was still up late?  
  
Lantis: Me? Blame the author…[says silently] but wouldn't it be better if I hadn't said that you were taller…  
  
Hika: Taller? Am I?  
  
Lantis: [still silently] but there's no difference…  
  
Hika: I'll screw you! 


End file.
